Leave My Father Alone! Treasure's Nightmare
by Idamae
Summary: Not exactly a sequel to The Fortress Within. A stand-alone ficlet set after TFW. Also, an answer to the WIKTT Someone Walks In Challenge. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. COMPLETE


Legal stuff: The characters belong to J. Rowling. I'm only borrowing them, for non-monetary reasons.

"Hey, Tre, we need you to settle an argument." 

Treasure Snape cringed inwardly at the nickname, looked up from her fourth year Potions book, and sighed. She really didn't have time for all of this. Her father's class was difficult and he expected nothing less than perfection from her. Sighing, she set her book aside and coolly surveyed the Seventh year girls who stood in front of her. 

Among the students, the trio was known as the Head Girls. This pet name for their little clique had absolutely nothing to do with school standing, but rather referred to their constant pursuit and conquering of the opposite sex. They saw each boy as a challenge that was meant to be mastered, and master them they did. They had worked their way through the sixth and seventh year males of all 4 houses. Rumor had it, they had mastered a few of the females as well. 

"What, pray tell, do I have the privilege of assisting you with?" Treasure raised one immaculately arched eyebrow in the perfected image of her father. 

"Boxers or briefs?" Caritas Delacour gave her a sly smile as she posed the question. Whispers around the wizarding world had the veela as the illegitimate daughter of Draco Malfoy. Her sorting into Slytherin had only served to reinforce the opinion. With the veela's fair complexion, near white hair, sparkling blue eyes, stunning figure, and insatiable appetites she was obviously the one who saw the most action. 

Treasure was clearly annoyed now. "What is this inconsequential drivel that you are spewing?" 

Randy narrowed her eyes, "Your father, Tre, does he wear boxers or briefs?" Miranda Zabini had come by her nickname honestly and seemed to always be the one in charge. She was on the smaller side with mousy brown hair and eyes. Her ample bosom was her claim to fame around Hogwarts. Treasure never wanted to see her cleavage and underside of her chin under a black light. 

She sent the groups a scathing look and resumed her studies, pointedly ignoring the older girls. 

Medea Richman was the dangerous one of the group. Her intellect matched Treasure's own, but she had a dark nature and could not be trusted. Medea had her mother's Greek looks about her. Her exotic accent helped her to wind the boy's around her little finger and manipulate them to her liking. Her liaisons were usually a means to an end; a sort of business agreement and nothing more. 

A hand came to push away Treasure's book. Medea's dark eyes bore through Treasure as she spoke in a carefully measured voice, "Come, come, Tre. We need some information from you." 

With deliberate slowness, Treasure set the tome aside and rose to her full height. Her black eyes flashed with anger, but she remained perfectly calm. "I fail to see why my father's choice of undergarments is any of your concern." With a flip of her long raven curls and a flap of robes she glided from the room with a regal bearing. 

Treasure's mind was anything but calm. She had inherited many of her father's traits, including a penchant for stealth. She cast an invisibility charm and silently slipped back through the archway and into the common room. Treasure took to a far corner of the room, out of the way, and listened to the conversation. 

Medea was speaking in low tones. "We don't need her help. I'm quite capable of brewing _salax_ potion. I've smuggled most of the ingredients out of the potions lab already. I just need to locate the Damiana root and we're ready to brew." 

Treasure's lip rose in a smirk. _Salax _was an extremely powerful aphrodisiac imparted with a lesser form of imperious. Basically, whomever they were planning on using this on would be really horny and not able to resist anyone who came on to them. The next words nearly caused Treasure to reveal herself. 

Randy was laughing now, "Let me take care of the root, just get it ready to brew. As soon as it's finished we'll let Cari here go to work. Blackmail is a wonderful tool and once our Veela has her way with the git, we all ace our Potion's final!" 

The blonde was whining as the girls walked from the room, "Oh, why does it have to be meeeeee?? I don't want to do it with Snape. Eeeewww he's soo……." The voices faded off into the distance. 

"Finite Incantatum." Treasure was in shock as she made her way to her rooms. They were planning to seduce her father? Ewwww was right. She pondered the idea as she stalked around her quarters, running the scenarios through her head. Well, it was ludicrous to even imagine they would get away with it. She happened to know that Daddy kept the Damiana under lock and key ever since the time the Gryffindor Quidditch team got hold of it. They couldn't ride their brooms right for a week. 

Even if they did manage to get the Damiana, they would never be able to brew the potion. It was just too complicated. Then again, Medea was head of her potions class and Daddy was always saying she was the best student since Mum. 

OK, they get the root and they brew the potion. Daddy is a Potion's Master, they're never going to be able to get it into him, he'd know right away. Even if they did succeed, Daddy was also a very powerful Wizard and he would be able to resist their magic. Right? 

She should just go to Daddy, that's what she should do. On the other hand, Daddy always said Slytherin's were loyal to their house and settled disputes between house members in private. Any breaches in that loyalty would result in her being blackballed in the house activities and make her final 3 years a living hell. 

Mum, she would go to Mum. Wait a second, how would that be?? She imagined it, "Well, Mum, you see, it's like this. Three of the Slytherin girls are planning to brew a lust potion, give it to Daddy, have their way with him, and blackmail him into giving them good grades." Oh yeah, that would go over great. Her mother would be in tears and Daddy would be absolutely furious when he found out Treasure didn't go to him first. He is the Slytherin Head of House after all. Slytherin House, back to loyalty. Man, it was going to be a long night….. 

The next morning found Treasure exhausted and irritable. She made her way to the family's private quarters, hoping for a rush of inspiration on her way there. 

"Severus, you're going to be late," Hermione Snape called up to her husband. "Oh, good morning, dear," she place a kiss on her eldest child's head. "Don't you feel good, you look awfully tired? You're father's got a snot-full, maybe you're coming down with it, too. Oh, well, I need to get going." She was bustling around the living room, throwing on her robes, charming her hair, and tucking her wand. "Harry's taking the day off to have a long weekend with Ginny. I'll be teaching his classes today and tomorrow and I need to go over the notes. Make sure you're father's up, will you? That's a love." She deposited a quick kiss on Treasure's forehead. "Bye." 

Treasure sighed. "Well that went well," she said to no one in particular as she trudged up the stairs and into her parent's bedroom. Her father was still a lump underneath the covers. "Daddy, you need to get up." No response. She walked near the bed and crawled up beside him. She lay on her stomach, her head on her mother's pillow and stared at her father like she had done since she could walk. Sure enough, after about a minute, her father's eyes opened. "Good Morning, my Treasure-girl," he mumbled affectionately and smiled. "To what do I owe this morning's vi-vi-vi….A-choo! Visit?" 

Treasure sat up and reached over her father to grab a tissue. Handing it to her father, she kissed him on the cheek before speaking. "Mum says you have to get up. You're going to be late for class." 

"I know, I know. It's just this damned cold. I've got the seventh years this morning, so it should go easily enough." Severus Snape, the Hogwart's Potions master rose from the bed. Clad only in a pair of pajama pants, he stalked off to the bathroom. She could hear him relieving himself. Such were the niceties of family life behind closed doors. "Are you ready for your exam?" Severus called to his daughter. 

"Yes," she answered in an annoyed voice. Daddy was always hounding her about her studies. She had a lot to live up to. Daddy was the top of his class, as was Mum. They expected no less from her. 

Treasure decided the talk could wait until her father was feeling better. "I'll see you later, Daddy," she called. 

"OK, my Treasure, see you at breakfast." The sound of running water told her he was in the shower and she knew that him going back to sleep was not an option. 

On the way out of the family quarters she was met by her brother, Remus. "Where are you going, Maggot?" she demanded. 

"None of your business, you over-grown Bat," Remus flung back. It amazed Treasure how much her brother looked like Mum. His hair didn't curl as much as Treasures, but it matched Mum's color exactly; as did his eyes. They had both been blessed with Daddy's high cheekbones and neither of them had, thankfully, inherited his nose. 

"Well, Daddy's in the shower and Mum's gone to Uncle Harry's room to get ready for his classes. I don't believe you have any business here." 

Remus was getting really irritated with his older sister. He did NOT have Daddy's composure, but had a passionate edge like Mum. "I grew up in these quarters and I have every right to be here," he yelled before going running up the stairs. "Dad, Treasure says I don't…"  
  


Treasure closed the door behind her and laughed out loud. She did so love teasing her brother. 

A bit later, she was seated at breakfast in the Great Hall. Daddy had been late and he looked positively horrid as he sat at the Head Table sneezing and coughing. Mum reached over and felt his head and then leaned to whisper something in Madam Pomfrey's ear. Daddy glared at the two of them and with trademark sneer was up and gone in a whirl of black. Mum and Poppy burst out laughing as soon as the door shut. Treasure made a mental note to stop and see the Mediwitch while she was filling in for Aunt Ginny. 

A few minutes later Daddy came running back into the Great Hall. After a quiet word with Headmistress McGonagall, it was announced that all Potions classes for the day would be cancelled. Treasure looked down the table at the Head Girls, who were now looking very sure of themselves. 

Treasure followed her father and the Headmistress to the dungeons. She slipped into the room quietly and looked at the mess on the floor. Her father was furious. "Those were my private stores and very valuable. Now, they're all ruined. Contaminated and mixed up so I don't even know what was taken." 

Treasure felt a hand on her shoulder and turned as her mother whispered in her ear, "You better head on up to your classes, Treasure. Your father will handle this." 

Treasure had one question to ask first, "Do you know who did it, Daddy?" 

The Potions Master looked up to his daughter, finally noticing her presence. "No, they left no evidence. Now hurry on, or you'll be late." 

Treasure ran from the dungeons like the hounds of hell were on her heels. Maybe they were. She had no idea what she should do. House loyalty or family? Well, _if_ Randy had succeeded in stealing the Damiana, there still was the matter of brewing it successfully _and _getting her father to drink it. 

Reluctantly, Treasure attended her morning classes; but was uncharacteristically distracted. Instead of going to lunch, she slipped out of the front door of the castle and made her way to the small graveyard on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There she sat, next to the grave of Albus Dumbledore. She was torn and so wished that the old wizard was there with her. He would be able to sort this out. 

Treasure was surprised to hear footsteps approaching and looked to see her brother walking toward her. "What brings you out here?" she asked civilly, not really having the strength or desire to fight with him. 

"Mom noticed you weren't at lunch and sent me to find you." 

"How did you know I would be out here?" Treasure studied Remus' reaction carefully, curious if he was using magic to track her. If he was she was going to skin him alive. 

Remus sat down next to his older sister. "You looked like something was bugging you this morning. Really bugging you. You always come here when something's wrong. Call it an educated guess. Care to share?" 

Despite their near constant bickering Treasure found herself spilling it out to her younger brother. Her brother was old enough to know about sex, but he didn't need to know that there were students who were hell-bent on banging his father. She didn't share the name of the potion, or the use of it; only that its effects would be detrimental. 

"I don't know what to do, these girls are Slytherin, and we value house loyalty." 

Remus showed a maturity beyond his years in his next words. "Treasure, houses are houses. But family, that's love." They had an almost familiar ring to them and she struggled to recall where she had heard something similar. 

A smile blazed across Treasure's face and she wrapped her brother up in a big hug. "How did you get to be so smart for a maggot?" She asked, mussing up his hair. 

Treasure was walking quickly back to the castle when her brother caught up. "Oh, no. I'm coming with you. I want to see the Head Girls get in trouble. They were pretty nasty to me earlier. I was down in the kitchens, trying to get an early dessert, when they walked in and physically threw me out." 

Treasure stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh, Remus, when was this? You idiot, think about it." 

"Well, it was right before lunch. Oh, shit… I mean… oh, shit, Treasure. They put it in Dad's food." 

Treasure just rolled her eyes as she took off running. "Daddy will be able to taste it, they won't be able to disguise the flavor." 

Remus was having trouble keeping up with his sister, so he stopped and yelled instead. "Yeah, if Dad could taste anything right now." 

Treasure went right to the door behind the Head table and let herself in. Her father wasn't there and for a moment she was overjoyed. A glance at the table in front of the Potion's Master's seat revealed the remnants of a meal. He had been there and was gone. A quick glance at the Slytherin table found only 2 of the three Head Girls in attendance. 

Cari Delacour was missing. 

Remus was again on her heels and she ran for the dungeons. They skidded to a stop in front of the classroom door. It was locked. Treasure looked at her brother, forgetting for a moment that he had no clue what the potion was, "Should we go in?" 

Remus wasted no time, "Well, yeah, he could need our help. _Snakeskin_ " The door swung wide soundlessly. 

Standing with his back to them, still in his robes, their father was grinding into someone bent over the desk. Treasure could see the remains of a torn uniform skirt and Hogwarts student robe lying on the floor, discarded. 

Treasure clamped her hand over her little brother's eyes, which resulted in a "Hey." 

Her father's motions stilled as Treasure fought to keep her hand in place. 

Severus Snape spun round, pulling his robes around himself and hiding the girl behind him in one smooth movement. "Treasure, Remus, what are you two doing down here?" 

Treasure was furious. "US, what are WE doing down here," she shrieked, all composure gone. Forgetting about Remus, she stormed over and glared up at her father. "What are YOU doing down here. Daddy how could you? I thought you of all people would be able to resist this. Oh, this is gonna kill her. It's all my fault. I'm glad Mum wasn't here to see this…MUM?!" 

Hermione Granger-Snape, attired once again in her Accio'd and repaired skirt and student's robes stepped around her husbands imposing form. 

Remus gave a disgusted little gagging noise and fled from the room, mock-retching. 

"Oh, Gods. Oh my God. Oh, sorry, I'll just be going." Treasures eyes were huge at the sight of her mother dressed up like a student. She turned around quickly and made to follow her brother. She was positive he would be scarred for life and had a sneaking suspicion that she, herself, may be as well. 

Her father's low, seething voice stopped her. "Get back here, young lady. You will explain what you were doing down here. NOW! And what's this drivel about resisting something? Explain yourself." 

Treasure returned and sat down in a seat. With her bearing and composure returned she told her parents everything. Her father looked a bit pleased when he heard that some of the students had plans on seducing him. Treasure noticed his puffed out chest and pointedly de-inflated his ego by informing him they were only doing it to ace his class and were positively grossed out at the thought. She went on to tell them about the lust potion and that she had no proof, but she believed they had vandalized his private stores as well. 

Her mother took it with her Gryffindor honor and grace intact. "Very well, _I_ will deal with the girls tonight. They will serve their detention with me for illegal brewing and drugging a professor. I should have Minerva expel them, but then I wouldn't get to have them for detention now would I?" 

Treasure smiled and shook her head, imagining the horrors the seventh years had in store for them. The smile melted as her father came to stand over her. He was so mad Treasure could see him shaking. "Why didn't you come to me immediately with this? Instead you kept it to yourself. Gods only know what _could _have happened. I have never been…" 

He was cut short by his wife. "Severus Snape. You have raised this girl with nothing but Slytherin imbedded in her brain. Slytherin house, Slytherin's take care of their own, loyalty to the members of your house. She was confused by the garbage you've been brainwashing her with. Now it bites you in the ass and you're going to yell at her. I think not! Now, Treasure, you and I will discuss this later. I believe you have classes to attend to." 

Treasure thanked her mother quietly and took her leave. She passed Cari on the dungeon stairs. "You can tell Medea her potion was a success. But, you needn't bother going down there now. He's locked in the potions classroom with Mum." With a smirk, Treasure whirled around and resumed her climb up the stairs. Leaving a surprised (and secretly relieved) Cari Delacour in her wake. 

After the door had shut, Severus Snape stormed over to it and reset the passwords. 

Hermione had calmed down and was looking at her husband with a seductive little smile. "Severus, if I remember correctly, the effects of the Salax last about 4 hours." She walked to the floo and with a pinch of powder was calling on the headmistress. "Minerva, if you don't mind, something's come _up_ that I must _tend to_. Can you take Harry's classes this afternoon?" 

Treasure didn't see her mother or father until suppertime. In the Great Hall her parents sat side by side, flushed and tired looking, but radiantly happy. When the meal was over, her mother rose and walked up to the Slytherin table with her father close behind. "Miss Delacour, Miss Zabini, and Miss Richman. You will report for detention from 8PM to 11PM for the next 2 weeks in the dungeons. This detention will be attended by myself and will not be pleasant, I can assure you. Just be grateful you are not being expelled. Miss Snape, a word with you in private." The Slytherin's stared at the dressed-down Head Girls in wonderment. No one had any idea what they had done, but it had to be something bad if Professor Granger was that upset. 

As Treasure followed her mother out the door, she stopped and turned back to see her father looming over the three, now terrified looking, seventh year girls. When he finished his tirade, he turned to the Gryffindor table and with a word, Remus rose and followed his father to the rear of the Head Table and out the door. 

At a tug on her sleeve, Treasure followed her mother out to the front steps of the castle. When they were seated, side by side, her mother began to speak. "I suppose you may have some questions about what you walked in on in your Father's classroom." Treasure flinched and closed her eyes briefly. 

"Please, Mum, not the sex talk. I don't need it explained to me. I know what you and Daddy were doing and why you were doing it." 

Her mother blushed, "OK, then. You weren't squicked by my old student's uniform? You see your father, he, well,…" 

"MUM!!!!!!!!!! Please. Too much information. I don't need to know about your sex life and don't ever ask me about mine. When I have one, that is. Which I don't EVER know if I will considering every hormone in my body is in hiding right now and the sight of you and Daddy…. Gods!! And Remus, I suppose you should talk to him, as well. He's really got to be confused." 

Hermione laughed out loud at that, "Your father is talking to him, right this very minute." 

Treasure jumped to her feet, "Great, Mum, just great. Daddy makes sex sound like a horrible potions accident gone awry. All technical and stuff. Remus is going to swear off girls forever when Daddy gets through with him." 

Treasure's mother rose to her feet and wrapped an arm around her eldest child for a hug. "Your father and Remus will be just fine. You will, too. I'm proud of you, Treasure. You did the right thing in the end." 

Treasure nodded against her mother, a tear tracing its way down her cheek. Hermione Granger-Snape cupped her daughter's face in both hands and brushed away the wetness. Hermione kissed Treasure's cheek and turned away. "I believe I have a detention to prepare for. Tonight, the girls are going to be extracting and bottling Flobberworm Mucus; lots and lots of icky, smelly, Flobberworm Mucus. 

Treasure laughed as her mother slipped in the doors. She looked out toward the lake and saw her father walking by the shore with Remus. They paused now and then to pick up rocks and skip them across the glassy water. She didn't know what her father was telling her kid brother; she didn't want to know. 

All she knew was that he would be fine. They all would. 

As she watched them walk, she remembered the words her father said to her following Remus' sorting to Gryffindor. "Houses are of no consequence when it comes to family and it will serve you well to remember that." 

Gryffindor and Slytherin, Red or Green, Light or Dark; it didn't matter. Family was what counted. 


End file.
